pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Ever Tri-State Area Awards
Candace: "Hi, there! Welcome to the 1st Ever, Tri-State Area Awards! I'm your host, Candace Flynn, and this my co-host, Mr. Foonedferntz!" Doofenshmirtz: "It's Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Candace: "Yeah, whatever." Doofenshmirtz: "Now it's time for our 1st segment, Best Music." (Jeremy Johnson booms over speaker) Jeremy: 1st, Phineas and the Ferbtones with 'Gitchee Goo Goo'. The Baljeetle's with 'Somebody Give Me A Grade.' Or, The Betty's with 'Get Ready For the Betty's'. And last but not least, Love Handel with 'You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart'. Back to you Candace. (Candace giggles) Doofenshmirtz: I don't know whats so funny, but I think you have a crush on Jer-" Candace: "On who? Jered Harms?" Doofenshmirtz: "Who?" Candace: "I don't know." Doofenshmirtz: "Uhh... anyway, The winner is..." (Ferb plays drumroll) Candace and Doofenshmirtz: "Phineas and The Ferbtones!" Candace: "Let's go out on the red carpet with Phineas Flynn." (Turns to Phineas) Phineas: "Oh, hi Candace! I'm here on the Red Carpet with everyone's pink little friend, Meap! Meap, what do you have to say about this event?" Meap: "Meap." Phineas: "Uhh... OK. Next is the Paisley Side Burn Brothers... who seems to be walking right past me... Oh, well, heres Mrs. Fyrside, the founder of The Firedside Girls. Mrs. Fyrside: "Hello, little boy. What's your name?" Phineas: Uhh... we met 2 years ago. Is your memory shot out again?"' Mrs. Fyrside: What's my husband's name? Phineas: Uhh... Next is... Oh wait! It's time to announce the Best Robot of the Year! Jeremy: The nominees are... #Phineasdroid #Ferbots #Candroid #Norm Candace: And the winner is... Doofenshmirtz: Norm. Wait to go! I created him! (Meanwhile, In the parking lot) Norm in the Porta-Potty: Did someone call me? (Back to stage) Candace: Now, let's check in on who's in the parking lot. Once again, with Phineas Flynn. (at parking lot) "Thanks Candace. Now, let's see... OOOH, There's the Betty's Tour Bus." Crash (BAND MEMBER): Hello there. Aren't you Candace's brother?" Phineas: Yes. Yes I am. Crash: Cool. Phineas (pulls out script): Can you read this line?" Crash: Sure... And now a word from our sponsers. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! It's fun. Jermey: And now we're back! Doofenshmirtz: We're back... My friend is in backstage calling her mom... something about a Backyard Zoo. By the way, my Deleteanitor went off this afternoon. Candace: Sorry. Now, anybody who wants to know who won the Best Movie/ TV Show? Here's the nominees: #Curse of the Princess Monster #Let's Take A Quiz #Invasion of The Brain Snatchers #The Cronicles of Meap Candace: And the winner is... Doofenshmirtz: Wait! You get to announce the nominees AND the winner! That's unfair! Candace: Ugh! I SO hate men in lab coats. Go ahead. Doofenshmirtz: OK, then. The winner is... (Ferb does drumroll) Doofenshmirtz: The Cronicles of Meap! (Meap walks on stage) Candace: What do you have to say? Meap: MEAP! Candace: Do you need your mustache? Meap: MEAP! Doofenshmirtz: Did you leave it backstage? (Meap nods yes) (Isabella runs onstage with a mustache) Meap: I honestly have to say that I am very thankful... And you 2 people in the crowd between my mother-in-law, it may smell gassy. (Phineas, Mother-in-law, Perry in rows) (Phineas sniffs air) (Phineas picks up Perry then runs outside) Candace: And now, for the main event... The golden Candace award! Doofenshmirtz: Why not the Doof Award? Candace: I'm the host. And puh-lease, Doof? Where'd you get that? The first syllable of your last name? Doofenshmirtz: Remember at the beginning of the show when you said my name wrong and I said that my na- nevermind. Candace: We have our live studio adiuince vote. Anyway, the nominee's are: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Stacy Hirnano, Buford Vann Stomm, Baljeet Via, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Perry the Platypus, Major Monnagram, Carl, Irving LOADING... _____________ Tied with: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shaprio, Perry the Platypus, Major Monagram Doofenshmirtz: Revote with the following tied-up winners. LOADING: ______________ Tied with: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garica-Shapiro, Perry the Platypus LOADING: _____________ Tied with: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus DR. DOOFENSMIRTZ: I vote for Perry. CANDACE: I vote for Perry (but only because he doesn't get on my nerves as much as Phineas and Ferb). ISSABELLA: Phineas.... hehe... PERRY: GRYGYRYRGRYRGRYRGYRGR... Meap: Ferb, because tricked out my ride. LOADING... ____________________ Candace: We have a winner! Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus! Candace: You know each other? Doofenshmirtz: Yeah! Me and him fight all the time. (Perry's secret Watch starts to blink) Monnagram on the Watch: Your covers been blown! Candace: Yeah, that's really funny. He's only a platypus. He doesn't do much, you know. In May is the 2011 2nd Annual Tri-State Area Awards! Category:Fanon Works